The Fandom Games
by TheWriterOfFira
Summary: It was decreed that each Fandom bring up one boy and girl to complete in the first annual Fandom Games. A fight to the death in which only one remains. Who shall it be?
1. Hermione

**The Fandom Games**

**For those who are confused about the different Tributes or Districts, here's the complete and updated list.**

**District 1 - Peter, Lucy**

**District 2 - Thorin, Galadriel**

**District 3 - Four, Tris**

**District 4 - Percy, Annabeth**

**District 5 - Kendra, Seth**

**District 6 - Thomas, Teresa**

**District 7 - Frodo Baggins, Èowyen**

**District 8 - Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Le Fay**

**District 9 - The 10th Doctor, Rose**

**District 9 3/4 - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger**

**District 10 - Edward, Bella**

**District 11 - Kirk, Uhura**

**District 12 - Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark**

* * *

**Chapter One - Entering the Games: Hermione**

The sun glinted off the golden cornucopia. It was hot outside and sweat beat off of Hermione's head. She began to panic as she looked to the clock; 45 seconds until this began. The bloodbath that her mentor, Dumbledore had warned her about. Her attention turned to the array of goods on the ground: Food, weapons, wands, magical flutes, tridents, phasers, bows, a weird type of screwdriver, staffs, broomsticks, and a small purple bag that kept her attention. She focused on it, was that... Her bag? It was! Her small enchanted bag, if she could get her hands on that, and a wand. There was a possibility of winning. Of course Dumbledore told her that it would be stupid to even try, and she wanted to follow his rules... But there it was: Her bag. She wondered if anything was inside it. There must be right? And if she got her hands on a wand, there's no telling of what she could do. For one thing; She would have an unlimited supply of water. But it was so hard to get, she looked to the other tributes. They were definitely bigger than her, and much certainly older. District 2 had a boy with a black beard and grey hairs. She racked her brain for his name. Thorin, she remembered. As much as these people and size and strength on them, she knew that she must have been smarter than any of them. Again, she looked to the clock. Ten seconds.

_**10...**_

She looked for Harry, she saw him on the plate next to her. She winced at the thought that both of them couldn't make it out of her alive, Her best friend...

**_9..._**

Her attention returned to the bag.

**_8..._**

Did she dare go for it?

_**7...**_

She had too, a wand and her bag were good game changers.

**_6..._**

A wand would be harder to get. All the good things were inside the Cornucopia.

_**5...**_

Maybe she could get a wand outside of the Cornucopia.

_**4...**_

But her wand would work the best... Did they have her own wand in the pile?

_**3...**_

_Oh no, it's starting. Harry or I could be dead in the next.._.

**_2..._**

_Two seconds!_ Hermione took her positions. She had to ignore Dumbledores advice, was that a stupid decision to make? She didn't know. It her heart was racing. After she had gotten her wand and bag, she'd retreat into the foliage of the forest. Not the cliffs, or the rock pile surrounding her, but the forest. It would be here safe haven.

_**1...**_

The gong rang out. Tributes scattered for the trees and to the Cornucopia.

It was chaos. People were dying before her eyes, the worst part was she could do nothing about it.

There was no turning back now, she had reached her bag. Hermione fumbled and grabbed the bag. All she needed now was her wand. Her eyes searched for a wand, a black one lied on the dark green grass. She ran to it and picked it up. That was easier than it should have been. Just then, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes had cut her leg by trying to throw a dagger. Hermione wasn't going to let that be her reason to stop. She cried out from the pain, but let that be it as she continued to run.

Her frizzy brown hair flew behind her as she darted into the forest. She didn't remember she could run that fast! It must have been the adrenaline pumping through her. At her old muggle school, she learned about fight or flight mode. She had obviously taken flight as she ran down hill. She had taken only a second to put her wand in her bag and then throw the string around her elbow. She ran faster now, faster than before. Her footing was off and she tripped. She began to roll down the hill, _" Oof! "_ she cried as her body carelessly fell down the steep mountain. She grabbed a branch from the tree. It stopped her and she felt grateful she found it in time. The taste of blood invaded her mouth, her tongue probed the source of it. It came from the gums, had she broken a tooth? With one hand on her branch, she used the other to touch her jaw. It throbbed in pain. She looked for her bag around her arm. She would use the things in it later. Now that she had stopped, she began to see the cut on her calf was bleeding now, she had to bandage it before it became infected. She was thankful that this was her only injuries. It could have been a lot worse. Hermione could have been been cut at her neck, or worse; she could have died.  
Hermione knew that she must have put a distance between herself and the other tributes. She tried to rule out her most dangerous opponents. She knew Thorin was bad, but she was also scared of Four. The man who had gotten an 11 on his training score. Then there was Arthur Pendragon, she didn't know him and quite honestly didn't want to know him. He seemed almost stuck up in her own option. She thought of the people whom she didn't fear on any level. The first tribute that appeared in her mind was the girl from District 10: Bella. She was the only one who had gotten a 1 on her score. From her, Hermione knew she had nothing to fear.

She had gotten up from the branch that supported her, again she began to walk. Her thoughts turned to Harry. Harry! Had he survived the day? Her heart ached at the thought of Harry dying. Her best friend, he needed to have survived. If she went home and got to see Ron... It would never be the same.

The sun began to set quickly over the grey mountains. The Gamemakers must be in a hurry to end the day to show the fallen tributes. Hermione hoped Harry wouldn't be shown in that. She stopped herself and knew that she needed a shelter of some kind. Hermione looked in her bag, she reached out an arm and pulled out a chocolate frog. Was that her only food? She knew it couldn't be. Somehow, there had to be something else. She pull it back inside and pulled out her wand. She kept that on her, she reached inside again to find something much heavier; a sleeping bag. _Haha!_ She thought._ I knew it was a good idea to grab this! _The sun was already fading from the sky. Hermione thought back to her training sessions and remembered that the best place she could put herself, was a tree. Thankful she payed attention to her instructors she began to climb a tree and set up her camp. Hermione noticed that he tongue was dry. Finding an empty bottle in her enchanted bag, she took out the wand and whispered,

" Aquamenti, "

The bottle filled up with a clear liquid and Hermione began to drink very thirstily. The sun had gone behind the mountains now. The sky had turned a dark blue, then a black with stars dotted behind. The anthem begins to play and holograms of the fallen appear. Hermione held her breath and prayed that Harry's name would not show.

The screen showed the girl from District 1, her name was Lucy. Hermione frowned when she saw the little girls innocent face across the sky. Then it showed both from 6, Thomas and Teresa. Hermione sipped from her water as Bella's face was shown across the sky. Hermione found herself pleased with Bella's death but soon felt guilty she laughed at someone dying. Then it showed the other boy from Bella's District. A boy with pale white skin and golden eyes. Next, it showed the boy from 7, and the girl from 11. The screen faded and Hermione took a deep breath of relief to see Harry wasn't dead.

Hermione had successful survived one day of these Fandom Games. If she continued, she knew she'd be back home in no time.

**Alright then! That's the first chapter, don't forget to review! **


	2. Peter & Lucy

**Okay, for anyone who is confused about the tributes or the different districts, here's the complete list.**

**District 1 - Peter, Lucy**

**District 2 - Thorin, Galadriel**

**District 3 - Four, Tris**

**District 4 - Percy, Annabeth**

**District 5 - Kendra, Seth**

**District 6 - Thomas, Teresa**

**District 7 - Frodo Baggins, Èowyen**

**District 8 - Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Le Fay**

**District 9 - The 10th Doctor, Rose**

**District 9 3/4 - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger**

**District 10 - Edward, Bella**

**District 11 - Kirk, Uhura**

**District 12 - Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark**

**Also, I'm going to be doing these chapters by following different characters. If you were wondering about Hermione, don't worry, I'll get back to her soon. Now on to the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2 - The Fallen: Peter**

Peter had tried to save Lucy. He tried so hard, but Four had gotten there first.

It all started when Peter and Lucy made their alliance. Peter of course wasn't going to deny his own little sister, in fact the only person he knew for sure he could trust was in fact Lucy. With her innocent smile and curious behavior, there was no doubt that he would accept Lucy.

Peter and Lucy decided to find shelter, it was a couple of hours before the sun was setting and Lucy had begun to whine about the lack of food she had.

" Peter, I'm tired of walking... Let's go find some food! I think I saw some berries back there... " Lucy insisted.

" Lucy, " began Peter, " I can't just let you wandering off in search of berries. We aren't safe anymore. This isn't like Narnia where no one will hurt you. "

" I suppose your right... But can't we find food? " Asked Lucy.

" Of course, " said Peter with a smile, as Lucy's older brother, he felt as he had a job to protect her from anything. With him watching, he was going to make sure Lucy would be the Victor.

The sound of rustling occurred in a near bush. Lucy froze, " Peter? " She squeaked, " did you hear that? " Lucy was normally a valiant girl, it took a lot to scare her. The stress of the games must have gotten to her. Peter would take no chances, he brought out his sword which he was lucky enough to nab from the Cornucopia without any bad injuries. " Who's there? " He called in a firm voice. A white bunny popped out of the bush, sniffed and looked to Lucy. " Oh! It's just a bunny rabbit! " said Lucy. Peter saw a chance for dinner. Reacting quickly, he chopped its head off before it could hop away. " Peter! " cried Lucy. Peter felt ashamed he would kill an innocent creature in front of Lucy; she was young compared to Peter and not fully matured yet to realize that this was the way the world worked.

" Lucy, it's dinner. " Said Peter trying to make her feel better. " I'll skin it, " he said going to pick it up. " I know but I just thought that we could to try and get those sponsors. " Lucy said. Peter sighed, " Lucy, we can't rely on sponsors. They are a rare thing to get, you need to get used to this. You need to be the strong girl I know you are. " Peter said. Lucy sadly agreed and said she'd get the firewood. Peter of course let her.

xxx

Lucy traveled into the forest, making sure she was quite close to Peter all the while. It was close to sundown. And Lucy knew she needed to get her firewood quickly, a simple fire after all could tell their location and possibly get them killed. She eventually grew tired with all the twigs in her arms and sat on a log when she saw the faint sparkle of silver coming from the sky. She gasped, " a sponsor! " she cried running after it. Her running turned into sprinting. Why wasn't the parachute coming towards her? Wasn't it hers? But it of course wasn't, Lucy discovered quickly. The little girl had accidentally run into another campsite. The tiny parachute fell into the palm of another tribute with blonde hair tied into a ponytail behind her back. Lucy stayed behind a tree trunk. What could be in the small case that someone would need so badly in the beginning of the games? " Four! We got something! " Cried out the young woman. At Lucy's guess, she couldn't be older than 17. Maybe 16, but Lucy knew she couldn't stay, she had seen Four at the training center. To Lucy, he seemed mean, brutal, and tough. She began to back up slowly, but to her dismay stepped on a branch in the process. The young woman with blonde hair looked back. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. " Four? " she called out. The woman stood up and backed away, Lucy could see now she had a limp. She must have broken her leg. Lucy was scared when she saw Four's concerned face asking the woman what was wrong. As the woman pointed to the forest ahead. Four's eyes and Lucy's met.

_" Peter? "_ Cried Lucy.

Four took Lucy as a threat and had no ambition to take pity. As he came towards her, Lucy broke out into a sprint. She had to find Peter,

_Find Peter, Find Peter..._ She thought.

Lucy ran in the hopes of trying to shake Four off. Unfortunately, Four was a great runner. Lucy sprinted through the tree branches, she was getting cut by the sharpness of them. She wished these games could be over... That it was a bad dream and she could wake up and be safe. That wasn't an option, Four was right behind her. If she stopped... If she stopped for only a moment, he would get her.

" Peter! " screamed Lucy.

Finally, after shouting his name many times, she heard Peter response back. " Lucy! Lucy where are you?! " Peter cried.

" Peter! " Lucy's voice broke out again. This time, Peter could hear the terror.

Peter's heart skipped a beat, somewhere, Lucy was in trouble. She sounded so far away! How was going to get to her in time? Peter knew one thing for sure though:

There was no doubt that he wasn't going to try.

Lucy was running out of breath: Fast. It was only a matter of time before the man chasing her would win and prevail. _' If Susan and Edmund were watching right now... ' _Lucy thought._ ' I wouldn't want them to be sad. '_

When Lucy was reaped for the Games, her first thought was that she would die. She knew now, how she would indeed be killed. Lucy wasn't stupid-She knew someday she would die as everyone else... but she was going to die today. She didn't know that when she last spoke to Susan and Edmund in the Justice Building, it would be their last time.

She knew that soon, she would meet Aslan. But this time, she was going to call him by another name.

Lucy tripped on the branch of an oak tree. This was where she would die. She choked down the verge to cry, Four's face closed in and it was the last thing she ever saw before he raised a hammer.

xxx

Peter came crashing into the trees. He had gotten there only to see Lucy's dead corpse on the ground. A storm kicked up inside him. At first he didn't know what to say, but he knew Four was as good as dead for doing such a thing to Lucy.

_" YOU... YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU FOUL THING! I WILL NOT SPARE YOU! " _Peter's voice was filled with misery and despair, but enough anger to scare the burliest of men.

Four's eyes widened, he held a hammer. Peter raised his sword and didn't hesitate to strike. He left Four with some bad cuts but Four ran before Peter could kill him.

Once Four was gone, he gently turned his eyes to his little sister lying lifelessly on the ground. The cameras would be getting every second of this, he wanted them to know how much he despised the idea of people being forced to kill.

_" This game is sick! How many more must you need to kill before you make your point?! Because of you, I have a dead sister! Her blood is on YOUR hands! "_

He would have to leave soon so the hovercraft could pick up her body. He left the area and saw the hovercraft picking up the frail body.

Peter blamed Four, he made a promise to himself that day. Four would not go home. Not while he was watching, Peter could die. That was okay, but not before he killed Four. He was going to suffer, Four wasn't going to die because of anyone else but him. He would kill him, and once he did, Peter would have revenge for Lucy. Four would die.

No matter what.

**Okay! There you go! The second chapter to The Fandom Games! Sorry I'm not updating fast enough, I've been really focused on school and grades. The end of the term is coming up fast! Thanks for redwing and I'll try to update faster. If there's a certain character you would like me to write about next, please write a review!**

**Keep smiling! :)**

**_~ TheWriterOfFira_**


	3. Katniss Everdeen

**This is the new revised edition of the Tributes. This one only shows the Tributes that are still alive:**

**District 1 - Peter**

**District 2 - Thorin, Galadriel**

**District 3 - Four, Tris**

**District 4 - Percy, Annabeth**

**District 5 - Kendra, Seth**

**District 6 - ALL DEAD**

**District 7 - Èowyen**

**District 8 - Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Le Fay**

**District 9 - The 10th Doctor, Rose**

**District 9 3/4 - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger**

**District 10 - ALL DEAD**

**District 11 - Kirk**

**District 12 - Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark.**

**Right now, I'm showing what Katniss thought on the first day of the games. But never fear! I'm going to make this longer so it goes to the second day. The list shows every tribute that is alive after the first day. Also, the Morgana in the story is from the show Merlin and it shows her character in season two so she isn't completely evil yet.**

**Also, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! To make up for it though, this chapter is especially long.**

**Now please enjoy chapter three of The Fandom Games!**

**Chapter 3 - Creatures: Katniss Everdeen**

'_ Three times! '_ I thought to myself. _' I've been in the Games three times! '_

I've been under the glass for so long, I squint at how bright it is. I put a hand to shield my eyes, I take in my surroundings, there's a forest surrounding us which makes me think back to my first Games. Then there's a long spread area of just tall grass that stretches for miles. To the far side of the arena is grey slabs of cliffs. I wondered where they would lead and if it was a good idea to run there.

My eyes circle the arena, then they return to the bounty of goods in the pile. Some of the things seem familiar, others make me question what other fandom could possibly be about: magic wands, glass orbs, phasers, screwdrivers that glow, a jar of milk, staffs, and even a sweeping broom. What could possibly used with a broom? As I look to the clock, I see that have only forty-five seconds. I look for Peeta's face in the crowd, he's looking at me. It's a stare that I must have on my face too. It tells me that we were lucky enough to get out of two Games, but the odds weren't going to be in our favor anymore.

We all have on the same uniform: A tan shirt, brown hoodie, pants, and running boots. Some of the men look silly in such a getup, I see a man with long black hair with grey streaks in it complete with a beard. His name was Thorin, and in no way should a man with that build wear a hoodie.

Peeta and I have already decided to make a pack. I'm glad that Peeta is here in the arena with me, I couldn't see myself with another partner. I look into the Cornucopia for things that will prove valuable to me. My eyes search for a bow and I find one. It's black with arrows next to it. Good. I will need those. I look for anything else that will provide aid to me, a backpack would do some good. In the Hunger Games, that helped me a lot. If I didn't have a sleeping bag I could have died from cold on the first night.

Again I look to the clock,

10 seconds.

I take a running stance on the platform.

' Calm down Katniss, ' I tell myself. ' Focus. '

I look for Peeta's comforting eyes again. In a sea of angry determinated faces, I want to see his warm blue eyes. He looks to the Cornucopia. I decide it's best if I do too now, my eyes train on the bow. I will get that one. Now was the time, three second remain on the clock. I take a deep breath and hold it...

The gong rings and a frenzy of characters clash to get their weapons. I run for my bow, I dodge unfriendly enemies to get it. My arm stretches to reach and I press my palm around it. Success, while I'm here, I could grab more things. I reach for more things, I don't care what they are. Anything right now could be helpful. After grabbing a small object I can't make out right now, I grab a backpack.

" Katniss! " I hear Peeta's voice cry.

I have stayed in the Cornucopia for too long, I must run now. Unfortunately while trying to run away, my foot snags on a bundle of rope. I dig my fingernails into the grass to get up when in front of my lies a girl. I don't know her name but I know she will kill me, she doesn't and instead gives me a hand to get up.

" Come on now, Katniss. We haven't got all day! " She cries.

She knows my name... How does she know my name? Why is she helping me?

I grab onto it because frankly, I don't have any other choice and I run with the girl behind me. She's following me, why is she following me? I meet up with Peeta and we run for the forest. While running Peeta notices the girl running behind like she is my friend.

" Who is _she?! _" Yells Peeta.

I keep running and avoid the question. " Keep running! " I say.

We run farther into the forest and the girl follows us, should I think of her as an enemy? If she was an enemy, why would she help me. After five minutes of hard core sprinting, it turns into a jog and finally a tired walk. After a while I judge that we must be a distance away from the other tributes. The three of us gasp for air. The girl is still with us, now I can make out her features. She's very pretty, with pale skin, wavy ebony black hair tied into a ponytail that goes to her waist, and light green eyes.

" Who are you? " I ask still gasping for breath.

" My name, " says the woman, " is Morgana. "

" Morgana? " Echoes Peeta.

" I come from a great Kingdom called Camelot, " says Morgana. " What Kingdom do come come from? "

Peeta and I exchange glances. " District 12? " I say uncomfortably.

" Who rules your Kingdom? " Asks Morgana.

" Our Mayor... " says Peeta. " But really it's President Snow. "

" Is he a kind and just man? " asks Morgana.

Kind and just would be the exact opposite words I'd use to call Snow. The best I can compare him to is a snake. Peeta looks to me to answer, I know President Snow better than him.

" He kills children for fun and entertainment. " I say blankly. " in fact, he's tried to kill me at least twice. "

Morgana blinks, but returns to talking. " We do something a little like that. I mean... We have tournaments where people can be killed. Of course they're not children, they're grown men: Knights in fact. The king even sends his own son into battle. "

Then there's a long pause. I wonder if President Snow had a son that might have been put in the Games... Would he do something about it, or let it be?

" Doesn't seem that friendly, your king. " Peeta says after the pause becomes too long.

" Believe me, he isn't. " Morgana sighs.

I wonder what Morgana's ' Camelot, ' must look like. Did it have a Hob? A bakery? Perhaps even a castle. The word kingdom reminds me of fairy tales and magic. A sudden thought jerks me back to reality-what was I holding in my hand? What was I so lucky to grab? I open my hand to see metal cylinder with a glowing top. The object glows blue and has many switches on it. I have never seen anything like it. This must be from a different Fandom than my own, we would never need or have use for... A screwdriver?

" What's that? " Asks Peeta.

I shrug. I didn't learning about anything not from our Fandom in the training center.

" It's weird... I can't put my finger on it... Why does it glow? " I hand the object to Peeta.

" I know what that is! " Says Morgana excitedly.

Peeta closely examines the object. " It's not from any Fandom I can think of. Maybe it's from District 9 3/4? They've got some pretty weird stuff. What did you say about knowing what it was, Morgana? "

Even in the Games, Peeta is polite.

Morgana picks it all with her thumb and index finger. Her other hand stays below it to keep it safe. It must be valuable to handle with such care

" I paid attention to battle strategies while in the Training center but I also kept a close eye on what the other Fandoms were about. This one is particularly special. It's called a sonic screwdriver. I can't believe you were lucky enough to grab one, " she says.

" What does it do? " I ask.

" It can open any lock-mind you, except wood. And it does something else... I'm not sure... I left for more information. Did you know there's a Fandom where a lion can talk, and another where milk can make you see magical creatures? " Morgana asked.

" If it's all the same with you, I stayed on archery. " I say, looking at the object again. Morgana hands it back to me. She looks a little hurt.

" Let's keep walking. " I suggest tucking the screwdriver into my pocket.

Morgana stays in front of us, she has a sword in her hands and surprisingly enough, she's good with it. I sling my bow behind my back. Peeta's warm hand stops me from walking by grabbing my arm.

" I don't trust her, " Peeta whispers.

Trust her? I didn't think about trusting her either but wouldn't she have killed me when she had the chance? Maybe Morgana could be worth trusting or she's trying my emotions so she can slit my throat in the night. In The Hunger Games a couple years back, a girl named Eta Fairbain did the same thing. She made friends with a weak tribute and when she took watch for the night, she killed the boy. As it turns out, she won that Game.

'_ I just won't let her take watch, '_ I tell myself.

And who knows? Morgana has already proved useful by showing her knowledge. It could be a good idea to keep her, besides that, I like her.

" We'll see what happens, " I say.

The sun is beginning to set quickly behind the arena. Sundown is near and we haven't eaten, my stomach is even growling. " Let's stop here for the night, we need to make campsite. " I say. " I'll go hunting. "

xxx

Peeta doesn't trust Morgana, yet I left them alone. The whole idea screams something bad. I keep an arrow in my string and look for signs of life: a bird, squirrel, or even rabbit would help right now. We also need water. I think back to my two Hunger Games. Both times, I was dehydrated at one time or another. I don't want to relieve the horrors of such a feat again. I felt so helpless both times and don't want to think about having to go through that again. I get tired of searching so I throw a stone into a tree. It shakes away leaves and three birds fly away I aim and shoot. One falls dead, I grin at my success.

I pick up the sparrow, and take out my arrow and clean it with moss on a tree trunk. I'm about to leave when I hear a roaring scream:

_" YOU... YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU FOUL THING! I WILL NOT SPARE YOU! "_

I jump at the voice, I was close to another tribute-an angry tribute. I must leave, flight is essential.

I run through the coverage of the trees and track my way back to our campsite.

What could someone do to make someone do something as stupid as scream as loudly as they did? I would not want to be the person the tribute was mad at.

Finally, I arrive at our campsite. Peeta's hands are balled into fists and Morgana has made a fire, she stares at her hands.

" I'm back, " I say. Instantly I wish I didn't, it seems like a stupid thing to announce. They already know I'm back.

" I...I don't know how I did that... " Stammers out Morgana.

" Did what? " I say laying down my bow.

" The fire...It just...started on its own. " She says. " I don't know how it happened. "

Peeta glances at me, I set down my kill. " We can roast this before the sun goes down, " I say changing the subject. " I couldn't find any water. "

Peeta offers to help and helps me cook the sparrow, Morgana looks distant. The smell of the roast bird makes my mouth drool, after a full day of running, I'm famished. Once the bird is cooked, I kick away the coals and make sure there's no signs of fire by spreading leaves over it.

We split the bird and I save the extra pieces in my backpack. I take a small bite and instantly smile, I've forgotten how good food can be after a full day of work. I rest my head and Peeta's shoulder and feel calmed. Even though I have no chance of surviving for a third time, I will cherish any time with Peeta. I close my eyes and open them again at someone screaming into the sky:

" This game is sick! How many more must you need to kill before you make your point?! Because of you, I have a dead sister! Her blood is on YOUR hands! "

I jump again, it's the same voice.

" We should move camp, " suggests Morgana.

I nod and look to Peeta, he's already putting away materials and gives me my bow.

Again, we are on the run.

xxx

It's dark and cold when we have stop running. The sweat running down my back makes me shiver at how cold it must be outside, I zip my hoodie and pull the hood up.  
" Let's make camp here, Katniss, do you have anything in your backpack to help? " Asks Morgana.

I sling the pack of my shoulder and look inside, I first search for blankets, sleeping bags, anything warm. Inside, is a large sleeping bag and a heavy blanket. We divide the shares and finally we get to bed. I realize we must have missed The Fallen being called while we were running. It doesn't matter, we survived our first day. That is all that matters.

" I'll take first watch, " volunteers Peeta. " Katniss, I'll wake you up in an a couple hours. "

I'm so tired that when I climb into the sleeping bag I can just nod my head. Peeta kisses my cheek and whispers to go to sleep.

I feel secure while I lay down my head.

xxx

I jolt awake to the noise of a cannon booming. When my eyes try to register the time of day, it's still dark outside. Someone must have died in the night, security leaves.

" What was that? " Asks Morgana.

" A cannon, someone's died. " Says Peeta.

Now I'm really awake. " How far away do you think it is? " I ask Peeta. Peeta rubs a finger against his chin, " not that far away. I think the Gamemakers personally made it so small so we'd be closer together. This couldn't last very long. "

No, it couldn't. But I didn't think of that of course, and Peeta and I will not be as lucky as we were the Hunger Games. I shiver, it's so cold outside. When I breathe, I can see my frosted breath. My eyes have adjusted to the dark so I can see how worried my friends look.

" Should we move? " Whispers Morgana. I think she's afraid of nearby enemies. I am too, I nod and look to Peeta. He nods back, a silent agreement has been made. Quietly, we pack up the camp. Morgana hides evidence of our stay, Peeta packs up our supplies, and I help. We try to be as quietly as possible without stepping on dry twigs. The only sounds we make are those of us brushing against the tree leaves.

" How many more times must we move before we can go to bed?! " Cries Morgana.

" Just a bit farther, " I pant. I wish we had some kind of water for us to drink, it's only been a couple hours and my tongue feels dry.

We run for a couple minutes until we are sure that one tribute could possible be close to us. We all stop to catch our breath. " We can stop here, " says Peeta. There is no argument, I grab the blanket and sleeping bag from my pack and we all try to find the driest piece of land to sleep. I volunteer to keep watch and Peeta tells me to wake him up before the sun rises. He then kissed my forehead. It feels natural.

So I stay up and make sure I have my bow out. The screwdriver from earlier returns to my mind, I zip open my pack and fish it out. There is it; blinking a blue color I can only describe as the same shade a person from the Capitol would wear. I stare at it and try to see its purpose. I press buttons in the sides and find one that makes the object pulse. I decide to shine the light on a leaf, pressing the button it pulses for a moment and glows. I bring it back up to where I can see it. This time... I can see words forming... It reads, ' Leaf. ' I gasp and shine it on a twig. It reads, ' Tree Branch. " I don't know what this thing is or who used to own it, but it seems valuable. No wonder Morgana treated it with care. I look to my friends. Peeta stays still in his sleep, Morgana stirs. She's been doing it for a while now but I haven't noticed until now. She shakes and thrashes her head back and forth. She must be having a nightmare. I kneel down beside her, I need to wake her up. In her sleep she mutters,

" No...no...Camelot... "

I shake her. She stays asleep.

" It...will...fall. " She mutters. Her body is paralyzed.

I shake her harder. " Morgana! " I say clearly.

" No Uther, don't do it! " She cries. Peeta jolts awake, that's when I know how loud she is.

I slap her across the face. She jolts up into a sitting position.

" Arthur! " She cries, her pupils are dilated.

" Morgana, wake up! " I whisper fiercely.

Morgana freezes. She looks me in the eye. " It was awful... " She says tearfully. " Camelot... It was gone... Before my very eyes! It crumbled into rock! "

Peeta takes Morgana in his arms. " Shh... " he says carefully. " Everything's alright. " Peeta is much better at this than I am. He easily can calm down people, I am not a likable person.

Peeta gently tells Morgana a story of decorating cakes at the bakery, he goes on to tell about how he can makes flowers look real with nothing more but frosting. His story brings us all peace we need.

Morgana is restless, but Peeta gets her to calm down.

Just in time too, the sun is coming up over the mountains. The sun is red under the arena. In other Fandoms they classify this as a ' Red Dawn. '

I don't think of it as a good sign.

xxx

We keep a steady pace while trying to distance ourselves from the other tributes. I wonder who could have died today. If so, what were their stories. If they had a life. A home. A family.

I'm so lost in thought that I can hardly heard a screeching noise coming out of the forest. It sounded like someone was dying. We froze, " what... Was that? " Morgana says. Slowly, the three of us turn and find a simple figure. It's dressed in a simple black suit, with a white button up shirt and a tie. It's the same thing you'd find our Mayor wearing. What was weird, was its face. It's meshed up into what I can only describe as alien and it's a paper white. It's eyes are black and it's mouth is too. The mouth is pulled and disfigured. It has no ears, no nose, and no eyebrows. It's fingers are long and hang to its sides. What am I looking at?

" What is that? " I shout.

In the Hunger Games, it would be a bear or a mutt. I can't describe what I see here.

Peeta looks at me, I can see him through the corner of my eye.

" Katniss... Are you okay? You don't look alright... "

_Alright!? Can he not see the alien like figure?!_

I remember my screwdriver. Didn't it identify objects? I keep my eyes on the alien, without looking, I probe my backpack feeling for the cold metal.

Sucess, I grab it out of my pack and keep it behind my back so it cannot see my weapon.

" Katniss, what is that thing?! " Morgana screams. I flash my screwdriver. The beast stays still-why is it staying still? Why doesn't it attack? I flash it onto the creature.

" It reads... ' The Silence? '" I shout to Morgana.

Peeta looks at the beast again. " Whoa! What is that thing? "

" Silence... " Groans the beast, " will fall... "

" Run! " I cry.

We turn from the creature and begin to run.

Wait... Why am I running? Where's Peeta? Oh, he's right next to Morgana. Why are any of running? I turn my head, what I can only describe as an alien is running after us. Whoa! Where did that come from? I keep running when the three of us come across a huge black lake.

I stop quickly, in my front-a huge lake with no way across. In my back-an alien.

Didn't think it would end this way.

" We have to cross! " Shouts Peeta.

Yes, we do. In any normal setting, we could swim across easily. But there aren't in normal settings; This is the Fandom Games. Anything from any fandom could be waiting for us in the murky water. Really, it's so dark I can't see anything in there.

Peeta, Morgana, and I jump into the icy cold water. The Silence hisses at us but after a few strokes, I can't see it anymore.

The coldness of the water stings my skin. I can feel my muscles working against me the more I swim. _' Keep swimming, ' _I tell myself. _' One, two, one, two... ' _something distracts my senses, I feel a sharp tug force my feet into the water. It works. I go under, I try to open my eyes under water to whatever could be attacking; What looks like a small sickly green octopus with a real face is trying to send me to my doom. I will not let that happen. I yank myself back to the waters surface where my lungs hunger for air. My arms flung around, trying to send a signal to my friends. My mouth forms the words,

_" Peeta- "_

I am pulled down to the water again, this time, the creature is determined to keep me here. I try to stay focused, giving myself small commands to get me out of the water.

'_ Push away the creature, Katniss. '_

I use all of my strength to push away whatever holds me captive.

'_ Kick your feet up, Katniss, '_

I do just so, and find the waters surface once again. I gasp, splutter and cough out the salty water that has invaded my lungs. Peeta strokes to me and helps me to the shore of the black lake.

I cough some more when we come the the shore. I never thought I'd love to stand on land again. Peeta asks if I'm okay, I replied I was fine.

" Why were we in the lake?! " Morgana coughs.

" Because of the... " I stop myself. I can't remember. There's... An image but I really don't know why we all climbed into the lake.

" There was this thing in the lake... " Morgana begins. " It pulled my leg down into the water. It would have killed me if we didn't get here sooner. "

" A grindylow, " corrects Peeta.

I give him a weird glance, he shrugs. " I paid attention to the creatures that could be found! " He says defensibly.

" That's strange, " Morgana says.

" If creatures like that are found in the Games... Who know what else could be here? "

**Author Note - Ta-Da! The third installment of The Fandom Games! Okay, first off, I'm SO sorry I couldn't post earlier! I've been super busy! In a perfect world, I could post everyday. ****_( Of course, in a perfect world, there would be no Star Wars prequels... Wait off topic, SORRY! )_**** Also, thank you guys so much for writing more reviews! You guys are making my DAY! **

**REMINDER: If you want me to write about a new character, write a response in the reviews! **

**As always, KEEP SMILING! :)**

**_~ TheWriterOfFira_**


	4. Hermione Granger

**This is the new revised edition of the Tributes. This one only shows the Tributes that are still alive:**

**District 1 - Peter - ****_The Chronicles of Narnia_**

**District 2 - Thorin, Galadriel -****_ The Hobbit_**

**District 3 - Four, Tris - ****_Divergent_**

**District 4 - Percy, Annabeth - ****_Percy Jackson_**

**District 5 - Kendra, Seth - ****_Fablehaven_**

**District 6 - ALL DEAD - ****_The Maze Runner_**

**District 7 - Èowyen - ****_The Lord of the Rings_**

**District 8 - Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Le Fay - ****_Merlin_**

**District 9 - The 10th Doctor, Rose - ****_Doctor Who_**

**District 9 3/4 - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger - ****_Harry Potter_**

**District 10 - ALL DEAD - ****_Twilight_**

**District 11 - Kirk - ****_Star Trek_**

**District 12 - Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark - ****_The Hunger Games_**

**Chapter 4 - A New Day: Hermione**

Hermione was on the ground panting for breath, her nails were covered in dirt and her face was scarred and bruised. And now instead of frizzy hair, it looked more like a rat's nest.

Above her, stood Harry with a wand shaking in his hands. He was prepared to kill her at any expense.

"Harry... Please...Don't do this..." She didn't want to resort to begging-In fact, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but she felt so helpless she had to.

"Only one can go home, Hermione," Harry stated. It was true, and she knew it, but Hermione thought if she was going to die, it would be at the expense of another tribute.

"Harry, listen to yourself! You're bewitched! There's no other explanation!" Hermione blubbered out. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that the camera's would be getting every minute.

"I'M _NOT_ BEWITCHED!" Harry shouted it so loudly, he almost sounded insane. No-He was insane. Harry would never say anything like this to her, no matter how mad he was. Yet here he was, with a wand in hand, he only had to mutter the words...And he could go home.

"Yes you are!" Hermione shrieked back.

Harry had lost it-No more was there a loving light in his green eyes-No more was he Harry. He was gone.

A flash of green light spurt out of his wand, Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

xxx

"Harry!" Hermione jolted awake.

Hermione kicked herself, _'stupid!'_ She thought, yelling gave away her location. She looked at her hands-Confirmed. She was shaking, and hard. She tried to clear her mind, she needed water. She searched for her water bottle inside her sleeping bag. Her hands clutched the small silver bottle. Thirstily, she drank. Water ran down her chin. She was so... thirsty. Why was she so thirsty?

'_How long have I been asleep?' _Hermione thought.

Looking at the sky, the sun couldn't have been up for no longer than a few hours, but that was too long. Hermione had to go, the father she got away from the different tributes, the better.

Hermione looked into her bag for anything she could find helpful. She digged for a while feeling for something-anything to help in the Games.

Her hands stopped as she heard a crinkle from the small beaded bag. Cautiously, she pulled out a bag containing pieces of dried fruit and a small packet of crackers. Hermione let out a sigh. It was more a laugh really-She had food. That on its own was a big relief to her. Carefully, she ate a dried apple slice. She savored every bite, food was scarce. After eating a breakfast of water, dried fruit, and one small cracker, she knew she had to leave. She packed up her things and jumped off the tree branch, hitting the ground with a large, thud.

Hermione got her bearings in order: Find Harry, survive, find food. Hermione, as smart as she was, didn't like the fact she was alone. He was the only person she knew in the Games. Well, then there was another person she met in the training center. Her name was Galadriel. Hermione secretly watched her from afar and really respected her. She had come from a far away land, in a fandom that was still popular today even though her books were written a long time ago. Maybe, just maybe, she would consider an alliance.

While keeping an open eye out for her best friend, she also knew that the biggest thing was to find food. Hermione's boots cracked under dry twigs. She looked into the trees. Sunlight was barely coming through shinning golden rays. The air was scented with wildflowers. Birds with brown heads and golden tipped wings sang beautiful songs. Nearby, she heard a stream.

'_Stay focused,'_ Hermione told herself. _'You are still in an arena where people seek you dead.'_ She knew this was all an illusion. The beauty of the woods. It was dangerous, not to mention the fact that most of the tributes wanted her dead personally. She had gotten an 11 on her training score. Harry even got a 12, meaning the both of them really did outshine the other stronger tributes. They would be dead for _sure_.

Hermione edged closer to the stream. After looking for any other tributes she saw the coast was clear. Reluctantly, she searched for berries or some kind of leaf. She was so thankful she payed attention in Herbology class to know poisonous, from non poisonous. She almost cried for joy when she found a familiar berry known as raspberries. She plucked one off the bush. She examined it for a while before she deemed it good to eat.

Hesitantly, she gave a small taste to the berry. She smiled, it was definitely a raspberry. Hermione popped one into her mouth, it tasted juicy and sweet. She begin to eat one after the other. She loved the taste of raspberries. It reminded her of the jam they served during breakfast at the great hall, and again when she helped her mother can and preserve it into jam...

Her mind returned to the time Hermione was six years old. It was in the late afternoon and she could still smell the sugar and raspberries. Her mother's brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun so not to infer with the jam. Hermione carefully watched as her mother finished the last batch of preserves. The jam was a golden red that sparkled in sunlight. Hermione tried to make out the image of her mother at that time. She was a lot younger-Her hair was long again and she wore a maroon lipstick that made her look classy for a mother. Hermione missed her muggle parents more than she cared to tell. When she was with them at the Justice Building, she wished she could have had more time with them than a few mere minutes. That could possibly be her last time she talked with her parents.

_The last time... _She thought.

Hermione snapped out of it. She picked some more berries and carefully wrapped them in a large leaf, before placing it in her small beaded bag. Hermione needed to move on.

Hermione began to walk through the foliage again, but stopped dead when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She wasted no time to whip out her wand. What was strange about the black wand was it felt so funny in her hands, it obviously wasn't hers by any means.

"Show yourself," Hermione ordered. In her mind, she thought it would come out shaky, but to her pleasure, she sounded quite strong.

She tried to make out what she saw in the trees but what she saw wasn't logical.

It was... Voldemort?

Her hand quaked, and he _saw_ it. He _saw_ her hand, he _knew_ she was afraid of him.

'_Stupid hands,' _she thought. They gave away too much.

Voldemort lifted a pale hand indicating his yew wand. His appearance was horrid: A black cloak that hung lightly on his pale skin, red eyes, a slit nose, and worse of all, a smile. His smile was in no way for good intentions. It gave her chills.

Hermione used her good senses, Voldemort wasn't a tribute, and Gamemakers can't put other people into the Games, so what was he doing here? He shouldn't be here, he wasn't here. Something must have taken his form.

Polyjuice? No that's stupid, he doesn't have hair...Animagus? Even more so, those were animals. Wait... Was this a Boggart? Hermione thought. It made perfect sense.

"_Hermione,"_ beckoned Voldemort.

He knows my name... Relax...Relax...

"You will lose _everything_ and _everyone_ you hold dear." Voldemort said in a nasty voice.

_What was that charm Lupin taught in our 3rd year? Think Hermione... Think... Oh no, he has a wand. Think!_

_**"Avada-"**_

_**"Reducto!"**_

The Boggart fell backwards.

Hermione didn't cause it to happen. She almost dropped her wand.

She turned around, looking for anything that could have caused it. Nothing. She saw absolutely nothing. "Hello?" Hermione's voice cracked. She held her wand, her knuckles were turning white.

She saw movement to her right, her head thrashed to see the figure.

She saw a shimmer of a cloak and then Harry's face. Harry's face was covered in dirt and his jet black hair was even more messy than usual. "Hermione! You alright?" He asked.

"H...Ha..._Harry_?" Hermione's voice croaked.

Boggart Voldemort got up, "you shall pay for that!" He cried.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione cried pointing her black wand at the creature. It was a spurt of genius that she remembered so quickly.

Voldemort turned into a sad clown. Harry and Hermione chuckled at his sorry sight and the once scary Boggart ran off.

"The idea of these _Games_ are Riddikulus!" Hermione shouted. She had no emotions for her actions, she totally thought it was true. Harry laughed.

Hermione remembered that now, she wasn't alone; she had Harry.

"Harry!" She cried throwing her arms around him. She was so glad to see her best friend.

Harry laughed, "hi, Hermione!" He said joyfully.

Hermione pulled away, "how did you get the invisibility cloak?" She asked looking to his hands. In one, a light brown wand, in the other, his fathers cloak and a flying broom.

"You wouldn't believe what they've got in that Cornucopia," Harry said.

"You even got a broom?" Hermione asked. She was full of questions. "How?"

"Dumb luck," he said. "And of course using the jelly legs jinx to get it." Harry grinned mischievously.

Hermione punched his arm playfully.

**xxx**

It was official: Harry and Hermione were an alliance. Hermione couldn't be happier of course. She forgot how much she loved not being alone. She had experienced loneliness enough for a lifetime.

Of course, while she was with Harry, thoughts became jumbled and strayed to her dream about Harry lifting the wand, saying the unforgivable words, and then a flash of green light.

She chose to forget about it.

Harry and Hermione made conversation about how to find shelter, food, and when it came down to it, killing the other tributes. As much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, she had to kill to get out. That is, if she was lucky enough to get out.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as the sun was setting.

"Yeah?" Harry asked in his light British accent.

"Both of us can't go home...It's perfect logic that if one of us does go home, it won't be the same. What can we do?"

Harry paused. His feet stopped, all Hermione could hear was his breath. It was freaking her out, he needed to answer, at the same time though, she almost didn't want to hear the answer.

Harry took a deep breath. "I don't know," he said. "I suppose we could try to forget, but that will be impossible so I can't say." Harry sucked in air. "After all we've been through, I didn't think it'd be whatever these Games are that killed me."

Harry shifted his weight before moving again.

Hermione stayed behind him. "you won't die Harry, " she said. "You're a great wizard, you know."

Harry stopped and looked start into Hermione eyes, he just looked at her for what seemed to be the longest time. It must have been at least six seconds, but it seemed to last for forever. Harry opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. A smile crept up onto his lips, "thanks, 'Mione." Harry finally said. It was a sad nickname she got when they were little. She hated for the longest time and remembered all the times she stomped her foot and said, "It's Hermione! Not 'Mione! _Honestly...!_"

She had come to love the term, it reminded her of happier days.

She smiled back to him, she walked forward and took the lead. Harry followed.

And as the narrator of this chapter, I could solemnly swear, Harry seemed to float.

**Author's Note: If you didn't notice, tomorrow is the seventh of November.  
Translation: It's the ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THE FANDOM GAMES!  
Okay, I'm guessing, half the audience is like, "What?! Congratulations you wonderful person!" And the other half is like, "I DON'T CARE LADY, JUST POST SOONER." And maybe there's just that one person who just says, "whatever. Hey did you see that ****_bird_**** up there?! Whoa! That thing was ****_HUGE_****!"**

**Well, whatever type of person you are, I'd like to give a HUGE shoutout to you brilliant people behind the computer screen reading this. You guys and your reviews are keeping me writing! I'm super happy how well this is turning out. In fact, this whole story just started as a really lame excuse to not do homework. ( I finished my homework assignments that day don't worry, ) when I was done, I just posted the story and it was really for my own entertainment. You guys made this possible!**

**KEEP SMILING!**

******PINKIE PIE QUOTE ALERT*****

**"I'm gonna smile you SMILE so I can brighten up your DAAAAAY! "**

**"Some days are dark and lonely...and maybe you feel sad, but Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad!"**

**~ TheWriterOfFira**


	5. Gamemakers

**Head Gamemaker - Crucis Rollo**

**Assistant Gamemaker - Titus Vipointe**

**This is a short chapter about the Gamemakers. It's not very big so please excuse that fact. Also, you guys have SERIOUSLY been asking for Annabeth, and of course I absolutely love that. Because if we're all honest with ourselves, Percy Jackson is the best book series. EVER. Hands. Down. ( well, it's a close second to Harry Potter of course...) So, because of this, ***SPOILER ALERT*** Annabeth will star and be in the next CHAPTER! Now that is all I'm saying. You will get nothing more out of me.**

**Chapter 5 - Sending in The Beast: Gamemakers**

xxx

Crucis paced the room. He rubbed his finger against his chin, thinking hard.

The room he stood in was completely white. The floors and the ceiling were a pure white marble. He was outside the office of where the Games were being controlled. Few decorating items stood in the perfect room. There were chairs and mirrors reflecting back their faces. He was not alone in the room, his assistant Gamemaker, Titus Vipointe was in the room too.

_'Why does everything have to be so difficult?!'_ His mind screamed at him.

Crucis's best friend, Titus carelessly flipped through a magazine. "Stop pacing, you're making a ditch."

Crucis started into his eyes coldly. Titus yawned, and flipped another page.

Although they were best friends, they almost had no alikes. Crucis was quiet and thoughtful. A silent genius. Titus said what he felt with no remorse. Crucis had neat blond hair that was perfectly combed with a styled beard to go with it. Titus had dark black hair that was buzz cut, his skin was a deep coffee brown. Perhaps their differences is what made them such good friends.

"I will not stop pacing, _Vipointe_. " Crucis said it silently with a sharp edge to it. His fists were balled up. "What has the President said so far?"

Titus groaned as he picked up a transmitter with a clear form so you could see the wires inside. It was expensive, and perfect for any Gamemaker.

"All he said was that the Audience was getting bored, Rollo. This is getting out of hand." His accent was Jamaican and deep.

"Out of hand?! Out of ha-No it's _not_. I am perfectly _in_ hand." He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "You wouldn't know,"

Crucis was known to spiral out of control when things didn't follow exactly how he wanted them. He was also know to go mad when it got too out of control.

"The audience is getting bored..." began Crucis.

"So make them not bored," said Titus boringly without looking up.

Crucis sighed impatiently, "it's only the second day! I've sent in Boggarts, members of the Silence, I even killed off all of District 6 with those _wargs_! I don't know what else they expect of me," Crucis rubbed his fingers against his temple.

"Those are all small thing mon," Titus said. "Give something they won't forget. Something that they'll be talking about for years." He set down his magazine, "something future Gamemakers will want to work off of."

Crucis, with a hand on his hip, and the other resting under his chin looked at Titus. Suddenly, his sickly pale blue eyes lit up. Crucis went into the newly made Gamemaker headquarters. Really, it was so new, it still smelled of paint and wood. Crucis looked around the room of different people with different builds. He put his hands on the railing to the outside of the white room. People were so busy caught up in their own things until someone shouted,

_"Head Gamemaker! Look alive!"_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to him. He put his hands behind his back. In a clear voice he loudly announced the following,

"I have been told that the Audience is getting bored with our work." Whispers broke out in the room until Crucis held a hand to silence them. They stopped immediately. For everyone in the room was deathly scared of the great, Crucis Rollo. They had seen what he could do, what he does do, and finally what he's possible of. Rollo had a dark history that I so wish I could explain to all of you, but I shall not distract from the story. Crucis went on,

"So of course this problem must be solved," Crucis explained. Titus walked into the room. A few people tightened their grips on their chairs. Titus, before a Gamemaker, was a blood thirsty murder. ( don't ask me how he became a Gamemaker, the history is way too long. )

"I prepose a new monster to be thrown into the Arena. Something to keep the tributes... On their toes." Crucis chuckled. "Something that they won't won't forget."

The Gamemakers exchanged glances, what could the silent genius be thinking? Crucis had a devil like grin slapped across his face.

Crucis was sending in a _Jabberwocky_.


End file.
